1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having an endless belt, which includes an intermediate transfer belt and a conveyer belt.
2. Related Art
An image forming unit having an endless belt configured to circulate endlessly is known. When intensity of tensile forces in the endless belt are different between widthwise edges thereof, the endless belt may undesirably skew. In particular, the endless belt may skew toward one of the edges, in which the tensile force is smaller, rather than the other one of the edges, in which the tensile force is greater. Therefore, it may be preferable to restrain the belt from being skewed in consideration of the difference in tensile forces.
The skew in this context refers to a behavior of the endless belt moving along a widthwise direction, which is an axial direction of rollers, while the endless belt circulates endlessly around the rollers. Therefore, when the endless belt skews largely along the axial direction of the rollers, the endless belt may run off from the rollers.